Hazel's moon
by Shadows4383
Summary: Hazel has moved around...never getting settled. Till she moves to a small town. She gets pulled into the world of Werewolves and Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**This is the fourth church I've been to this month, and the largest by far. The youth group alone is huge, yet I still don't feel like I belong. I know I can easily get into a group of girls, but I'm more comfortable around guys than girls. I feel I can be more myself around guys than girls.**_

_**I'm still trying to find my way through the church it's the first "Greenhouse" (that's what they call their youth group). It was right after it, Lilly, Cara, and I were playing in the gym. All of a sudden a guy comes up and steals the ball from us and won't give it back. So knowing Cara like I do, she goes after him and hits him hard. All the while Lilly and I are laughing our heads off. Cara comes up and says what a jerk that just sets me and Lilly off again. Later I found out his name was Kyle Smith. This church may have jerks, but I like it. We didn't try any other churches after that everyone was getting settled nicely.**_

_**A couple of months later, the greenhouse is going on the fall retreat. It's the first one I'll be going to. After we got there they spilt us up into groups. It was my groups turn to do the high ropes course. I hate heights, so I sat out. There's a guy next to me he turns and starts talking.**_

"_**Hi I'm Solomon, Solomon Michaels. May I ask who you are?"**_

"_**You may I'm Hazel Summers, but you can call me Haz."**_

"_**OK"**_

_**From then we talked about all types of things hobbies, food, pets, and many other things. The lunch bell rang time to leave. He's with another group. So we have to depart form each other and say good bye for now.**_

_**After dinner, I start walking back to my cabin. The girl's cabin is set on top of a really steep hill. I'm not looking forward to walking up when all of a sudden I hear someone calling Haz, Hazel. I turn and see Solomon running toward me.**_

"_**You want to go for a walk?"**_

"_**Aw sure, why not"**_

"_**Ok"**_

_**We turn around and start walking back to the campus. We were walking for about 10 minutes when I really look at him. He has short black hair his eyes are an amazing smoky gray that I have never seen before. It's cold out side so he is wearing a Florida state hoodie, and a huge grin is spread across his face. Wow! I like it a lot. **_

_**By the time, we are making our way back it's almost half past seven. When I realize it's almost time for worship. I turn and start running toward my cabin. I yell over my shoulder "almost time for worship got to get my bible save me a seat". I hear his response as I turn the corner "I Will". **_

_**At this point I'm running full speed up the hill, but not watching where I'm going. What happens I fall and can't get up I twist my stupid ankle what stupid timing. There are some girls and an adult going down for worship. The adult sees me and rushes over to see if I'm ok. She puts and arm around me and helps me to get on my good foot. We start walking, but not to worship to the nurse's office. I spend the next forty-five minutes there while the nurse wraps my foot up. They think I may have broken a toe or two. The whole time I can only imagine of Solomon waiting for me. Finally done they give me crutches and send me to worship. **_

_**It was near the end of worship when I finally limped in. looking around I found Solomon. In the back of the room with an empty seat next to him, he turns his head probably for the hundredth time looking for me. He finally spots me and beckons me to him. As I take the empty seat next to him he whispers.**_

"_**What happened?" his face going down to my foot and back to my face**_

"_**I tripped on the hill. They think I may have broken a toe or two." **_

"_**But are you OK." **_

"_**For the most part, it will just take me forever to get up the hill now."**_

"_**I can help you with that."**_

"_**How"? **_

"_**I'll carry you up the hill." **_

"_**Sure, I guess one condition through."**_

"_**What"?**_

"_**I'll tell you later, OK"**_

"_**Fine, but for now lets listen to the rest of worship."**_

"_**OK"**_

_**As we sat back and listened. I notice most of the girls are watching me. I don't care what they think. I am just trying to figure out what the one condition is going to be.**_

_**By the end of worship every thing was back to normal, except my foot still hurt. Solomon and I walk outside once there. We start walking to the hill and Solomon stopped at the bottom of it waiting for me to talk.**_

"_**Aw I haven't figured out the one condition is yet, sorry." **_

"_**Just tell me when you do ready to go"? **_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**Get on then"**_

"_**On What"? **_

"_**My back, come on." **_

"_**OK"**_

_**He slung me on his back very easily, with out much help from me. I felt very comfortable up there looking down on him, him looking up at me smiling. That wide grin I love so much. Man he could run up a hill fast. It's like I don't even see the ground under us at all. Then it was over. **_

_**He slung me gentle off his back, but quickly guys aren't allowed up here. He turns to me with a loving look in those smoky gray eyes of his. Then he lifts me up, but this time like a baby and kisses me on the forehead. He set me down with out another word and ran away.**_

_**When I am about to go to my cabin I felt a presence. I looked around, but nobody was around everyone was already in their cabins. Not knowing what I was feeling with a sigh I turn and head into my cabin.**_

_**I didn't see him at all the next day, not at worship, the activities, or the meals. I was beginning to believe it was just a dream. So I made my way back to my cabin, on my way I felt the presence again looking around I still found nothing. I kept going just a little faster this time. When I entered I saw something on my bed. I hurried over it is the hoodie Solomon was wearing yesterday. Picking it up slowly to examine it a note fell out onto the floor. Picking it up off the floor I read it slowly**_

_**Dear Haz**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't be there today. I miss you so much I got into trouble last night for coming in late last night. They were watching me all day to make sure I didn't do anything else against the rules, but I will still meet you at the hill tonight.**_

_**Love**_

_**Solomon **_

_**I read it three more times before finally folding it up and putting it in my pocket. After I did that I ran to my sister's cabin and told them everything. **_

_**Later that night, after dinner and telling my sisters everything, I caught myself constantly looking around for him each time someone pasted. Then when I almost lose hope to see him before tonight. He turns up with a sad look on his face. He's searching for someone to hoping it's me. I stand up. He spots me and my favorite grin spreads across his face. He starts toward me I just stand there frozen watching him come closer. When he reaches me he lifts me up in his arms and starts walking in the direction he came away from everyone. **_

_**We are far away from people and entering the woods. I hear crunching noises behind us he assures me it's just him making the noises. I put it off for now. Trying to relax now, I look up at the sky no clouds just a full moon over us. After wondering for a while I ask finally.**_

"_**Where are you taking me"? I asked confused.**_

"_**Some where safe, away from me", he sounding worried.**_

"_**But, why away from you"**_

"_**It will just be safer this way"**_

"_**OK, safer, but why just tell me." **_

"_**I will**_** tell you tomorrow OK" he said annoyed "Just for right now stay where I put you it will be safe there for you."**

"**Fine I'll stay put, but what if some one comes looking for me"**

"**I have already cleared it, so no one will come looking for you except me."**

"**But, How"?**

"**I will explain everything at once."**

**On that note, he walked throw a wood door with me still in his arms. I looked around as he continued to walk deeper into the room of what I could see it looked like a log cabin. Solomon began calling **_**Grandma, Grandma where are you. **_**Solomon's grandma came out the closes door to us. She started talking to Solomon like I wasn't even there. **

"**Solomon, why did you bring her here?" Her eyes shifting to me and back to him**

"**Because I want her to be safe and away from me I care about her." He argued back. **

"**Why shouldn't she know what you are?"**

"**I will tell her everything first thing tomorrow, but for now can she stay here, please." He pleaded this time. **

"**Fine, I will watch over her, just for tonight."**

**He turns to me and this time says.**

"**You understand this is for your safety, correct."**

"**Yeah, I guess."**

"**OK, I'll clear everything up in the morning,"**

"**I'll wait till then." I assure him, but still confused**

"**I got to go, see you in the morning," he said with a sigh and left.**

**I stared after him as he went down the hall. Then out the door into the cold with out a jacket I still have his. While I was thinking what he meant I felt the unseen presence again. I couldn't dwell on it for long his grandma was calling me.**

"**Kid, kid what's your name."**

"**Hazel"**

"**OK, Hazel you will sleep in his room. Do you have a change of clothes? And you can call me Grandma Michaels." **

"**No, he brought me here with out warning."**

"**That's OK there is some spares in his dresser that may fit you."**

"**OK, does he bring girls here often?" I ask confused**

"**Nope you're the first. If you're asking those are his mom's old clothes."**

"**Oh opps sorry for asking"**

"**Its ok no more questions he will explain every thing in due time. Dinner will be done at 7 I will call." **

**She went back through the door she came through, probably the kitchen, and left me alone. I made my way down the hallway, after a couple twists and turns. I came upon a door with the letters **_**S M**_** on it. I figured it was his room. I entered looking around it was basically a Florida state room, but it was strange there are two beds. On the night stand between the two beds, there's the picture he took of me yesterday already in a frame. I sat down on the neater bed and noticed a note. I opened it and read.**

**Be Safe**

**Those two words are the only ones there. I read it again. I pulled out the other note looking it over as well. They don't match this note's hand writing is too elegant then the first. I thought about it for a while and gave up there can't be two guys. I put both notes in my back pocket and laid back, not really to my surprise I went to sleep. **

**I woke up to the sound of my name being called. I rushed out of the room and right into grandma Michaels.**

"**Child, I have been calling for a while."**

"**Sorry, about that I was a sleep."**

"**It's ok, dinners done."**

"**OK"**

"**One more thing there's extra brushes and tooth brushes in the bathroom."**

**Dinner was good, it was steak, more on the rare side, and mashed potatoes. After dinner, I helped with the dishes. She showed me where the bathroom is and told me to take a shower and go to bed. The last thing she told me before leaving me alone was breakfast at 8.**

**I took a quick shower, brushed my hair, and my teeth. Wrapping myself in a towel, and went to go find night clothes. I entered his room once again wondering why there are two beds. I went straight to his dresser. Searching around in the top drawers I found nothing, but I felt the presence again. Going to the bottom drawers I finally found clothes that would fit me. I slipped them on, they fit just right, going to the bed I slipped under the covers. Thinking of my weird day and what would I tell my sisters as I drifted to sleep?**

**When I awoke in the morning, I couldn't remember how I got there. Then all the memories came flooding back, all the wonderful memories of him. I got up and dressed and headed for the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, it smells of berries and chocolate.**

**I grabbed a chair and watched as Grandma Michaels works around the kitchen. A door shut behind me I'm far to interested in watching grandma Michaels work to turn and see who it is. Grandma Michaels turns around with a smile on her face, but she isn't looking at me she is looking past me. I hear the most wonderful voice and before I know what I'm doing I'm getting up and running toward it. I run into arms with out looking up I think they are Solomon's arms, but then I finally look up. I'm not in the arms of Solomon, but of Kyle Smith. Then he lifts me up into his arms and runs with me out the door.**

**We're running at full speed in the woods. I hear Solomon behind us I can't get free from his grip it is too tight. Then we come to a sudden stop at the edge of the woods. He suddenly leans forward and kisses me whole heartedly on the lips. He pulls away and sets me ever so gentle on my feet and begins to walk away**

"**Whoa, wait a second", I yell.**

"**What?" he asks innocently **

"**What is all of this and why are you here."**

"**Solomon will explain got to go"**

"**But, why did you kiss me.""I like you why else C, yah babe"**

**On that note he turns and walks in the opposite direction. Solomon comes running up with a disgusted look on his face. He turns to me this time with a pleading look on his face.**

"**Let me explain everything to you as best I can ok."**

"**Shoot"**

"**Here goes and I will explain about Kyle to.""Yeah I was wondering about him."**

**At this point we started back at the cabin. When we saw a knocked, over tree, we sat down on it and Solomon began.**

"**Oh here goes I have a really lone blood line maybe centuries old. And I have another blood line, well it's not really a blood line it's more like a brotherhood. **

**All the eldest men in my family turn into **_**Werewolves **_**at full moons. We are born with it. It isn't just that we also have powers speed, strength, and some even have extra gifts. However, we can only use the speed and strength near a full moon, but if some one has the extra gift he can use it anytime. When the full moon is out and we change, we give ourselves more to our senses. That is the time we are most vulnerable.**

**That brings me why I brought you to my grandma's house. I knew you'd be safe. You see we start to change at the age of 10. We don't have complete control over ourselves for many, many years. I have had this curse for 7 years and I'm still no where closer to controlling it then 7 years ago. **

**My mom died giving birth to me. When I started changing my dad said he couldn't handle me. So long story short he sent me to live with my grandma.**

**Now I will explain about Kyle. He isn't my brother my blood, but you could say by species. There are two families with the curse and his is the other. Did you notice my door had **_**S M**_** on it and that there are two beds? We share that room have ever since I can remember. That's it any questions. **

"**Just one really"**

"**What?"**

"**Why is Kyle into me? Are you going to let him win or are you going to fight?"**

"**That's more then one question."**

"**Are you going to, answer"**

"**Yes"**

"**Then go ahead"**

"**I don't know why he's into you and I will fight if you want me to."**

"**I do"**

"**OK, I better get you back now you have a long day tomorrow."**

**He lifted me into his arms and started running. Just like every other time I felt the unseen presence. I think I finally know what, or should I say who it is, Kyle Smith. It seems he has sort of been watching over me or stocking me, but I don't know which.**

**Solomon came to a sudden stop outside my cabin, wow! We reached it already. He look down at me and kiss me whole heartedly, but some how I didn't fell anything like I felt when Kyle did it. He set me down then he was gone almost as fast as he came.**

**Once he was gone Kyle finally came out of the shadows. I wanted to sit there and ask him questions about everything, but I knew people would start to look for me. So I took one last glance of his long dark hair and mysterious dark green eyes. And turned and walked into my cabin to tell my sisters every thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning everyone is packing to go home. Today I haven't seen Kyle or Solomon anywhere I'm going crazy. It was all for nothing, for while Lilly, Cara, and I are getting on the bus. In the back of the bus there is Kyle and Solomon with an empty seat between them.

I turn to my sisters with a pleading look on my face. They already know everything besides the werewolf part. With a sigh they let me go, and takes a seat near the front. Knowing they'll get all the details later.

I made me way to the back and instantly a smile spread across both their faces. I sit down in the empty seat between them. Before I could even get settled Kyle pulls me onto his lap. Trying to get up was impossible, he wouldn't let me. So I laid my head back on his shoulder. I didn't care anymore he is comfortable. I looked over at Solomon and he's loathing Kyle. I try sending him apologetic look, but I don't think it worked. Then I drifted to sleep.

Kyle shook me awake. For once this weekend I noticed I could actually think straight. Thinking about it I looked up at Kyle. He is looking down at me peacefully. Looking around I don't see Solomon any where or anyone.

"Hey, where's Solomon and everybody"

"We're at a rest stop; everyone is in the bathroom or at the vending machines."

"OH"

"That's why I woke you, do you have to go, or are you hungry."

"just a little hungry actually"

"Cool, do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you."

"I'll walk."

He loosed his grip so I could get up. Getting up I noticed my legs are really stiff. How long have I been a sleep? Looking around for my crutches they're in his hands. He hands them to me I take them. Taking a step my crutch catches a slip. Kyle catches me before my head the ground. Looking worried me he takes my crutches away from me.

"Oh, come on give me them back."

"No, you almost hit your head. I'm carrying you if you like it or not."

"Why"? I whined

"Because I don't want you to get hurt any more, I all ready let that happen to you." he pointed to my foot

"What do you mean" I asked

"I've been watching over you since we first met."

"You've been watching over me."

"Yes, but from afar and now I'm doing it close." he said" ok now lets get you something to eat."

"But why do you watch over me and please let me walk."

"I will tell you when we get home and fine, but I'm going to support most of your weight."

"Fine"

He put his arm around my waist and supported most of my weight as he said he would. We began to walk. We made our way to the vending machines. Once there he pulls out a wallet and tells me to get what ever I want, when I only picked a bag of chips. He complains till I finally give in. On our way back to the bus my arms are full of chips, cookies, cakes, candies, and soda. When we make it back most of the people are there and the adults are counting off.

At the back of the bus our seat is empty. Solomon must still be some where. Kyle takes all the food from me and puts it into a bag. He sits down this time I go into his lap. Solomon arrives then he takes one look our way, and takes an empty seat next to a girl at the front.

"Why isn't Solomon sitting with us?" I asked Kyle

"I'll tell you when we get home I don't want to tell you with people around. So once when we are alone I'll explain every thing Solomon left out."

"Ok, why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"Excuse me."

"Well, that one time you kissed me just like that, and now we are basically alone and you haven't tried once."

"I knew you were going to ask me that sooner or later. It's just I don't want to get you into trouble and have them separate us.

"I was just wondering and I give you permission to do it when ever you want."

"You do, do you."

"Yep"

"Great now I'm making you get some sleep you still look half dead."

"No I don't want to"

"I'll wake you when we get home, just please. Do this for me please."

"Fine"

I turned over in defeat. I told him to play with my hair if he wanted me to fall asleep quickly. So he started playing with my hair, I love it when people do that. More tired then I realized, with him playing with my hair I drifted to sleep quickly.

The bus came to a sudden stop, waking up I felt refreshed. Where are we looking out the window? We weren't at the church yet that's for sure. I looked up Kyle he doesn't look worried, but there is an unreadable expression on his face.

"Where are we?" I ask him

"The bus broke down we may have to stay in a hotel tonight."

"It that so bad"

"It is if I'm away from you"

"That could be bad." I asked confused

"I can't explain now, but yes."

"Ok, remind me to stay near you then."

"Don't worry I will."

"I know its not the time for this question, but I never asked how old you are,"

"18" he said with a chuckle "and you"

"17"

"Ok I can deal with that."

"Good. Wait I thought you are 17."

"My birthday was last night so now I'm 18."

"Ok."

Shannon (the youth pastor) started yelling for everyone to get off the bus. Kyle gathered everything and helped me up. Handing me my crutches he told me to be careful this time. Getting off the bus was hard, but after taking it really slow. I finally made it off with Kyle behind me. I looked around for Lilly and Cara. Finally I spot them near a walnut tree. Going as fast as I can, I manage to reach them without tripping.

"Lilly, Cara" I yelled "I have so much to tell you."

"Wait to tell them let me talk to you first" Kyle warned me.

"Why you can trust them."

"I know, but I don't want to take any chances ok please."

"Fine, I won't tell them."

Walking up to my sisters, Shannon pasted us handing us a piece of paper each. I looked at it's our room assignments. I'm with May Marie Cunning. Kyle asks me what room I'm in looking down I find it 415. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know how close we are" He said worried.

"What number are you in" I ask.

"One I don't like."

"Just tell me what room you are in Kyle and with whom?

"Fine, 830 and I'm with" he said looking down at the paper. "Justin Andrews."

"Let's go see where my sisters are"

"OK"

Walking over to my sisters, they looked happy when they saw me. Giving them both hugs I asked them who they are with and what room. They said they are with each other in room 420. They're right down the hall from me that's good. As my sisters were going on about something, I wasn't paying much attention I have too much on my mind. Kyle is still tense behind me I don't even think he has moved an inch away from me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Solomon with a girl latched to his arm. Who is that girl? Now I remember that's the girl he sat next to up front. Well, it's good I guess I would just like to know who that girl is.

"Time to go" Kyle said

"Already I just got talking to my sisters."

"Yes I want to check out your room before I leave you. Well, I won't really be leaving you."

"Will you tell me what it is that is troubling you, please?"

"Yeah, just come on the faster I check out your room. The quicker you'll know everything."

"OK" turning to my sisters "Hey, I'm going to head up to my room see you later"

As Kyle and I are walking to the hotel I hear a sigh from my sisters behind me. Kyle is as tense as ever. Trying to make him less of it I grab his hand. That works a little bit, but his eyes are still darting in every direction possible.

Finally my attempts at every thing doesn't seem to be working, I give up. It's a quiet walk to my room. When we reach it he tells me to stand out the door. About 5 minutes later he comes out his face looking a lot less tense. He beckons me in, while he sits on the bed. He pulls me onto his lap.

"Ok now I know its safe in here let me explain all the secrets."

"I'm listening, go ahead."

"Did Solomon explain about the extra gifts?"

"Yes he did. Why?"

"Did he tell you about his gift?"

"No, he has one." I answered surprised

"Yes and very dangerous one at that

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his gift is. He can influence people and clear there mind."

"What?"

"Did your head feel fuzzy like you couldn't think straight when he was around or when you after you were alone with him?"

"As a matter of fact yes all week ends it felt that way. Then it finally cleared up when I was sitting with you." I said "and what's your gift?"

"I was about to tell you. Well I can disrupt someone's power from working on somebody else. That is what I did with your mind I basically cleared it."

"OK, wait you cleared my mind. How did you know he was using his gift on me?"

"Because you weren't acting like yourself remember how I watched you. You didn't fight back all you were like putty in his hands."

"So, how do we stop it from happening again?"

"You'll just have to put up with me around all the time." He said with a sheepish grin

"I guess I will, but what about my parents. Won't they get a restraining order against you?" I said "and, that's why you were so tense tonight you didn't want anything to happen to me or leave me alone."

"Well, to answer you'll first question we could tell them we're dating, if you don't mind it's the easiest explanation. And for the second yes that is why I would hate my self if anything happened to you. Now I have to go someone's coming."

"Aww, I don't want you to go."

"I have to but I will be keeping watch and listening. So do not say anything you do not want to hear. OK"

"Fine, good night, Wait listening."

"I will explain next time we re alone just say it's another one of my gifts."

"OK."

He leaned down, kissed me passionately on the lips, and left me alone. Plopping on the bed, I'm trying to breathe normally from that kiss. My roommate came into the room then. I couldn't make out if I saw her before the room was dark. I reached over and turned on the lamp above the nightstand. Gasping the girl is the one that was on Solomon's arm earlier tonight.

May Marie Cunning is Solomon's new girl toy. Walks into the room hands behind her back and a frightened expression, I notice her hands aren't just behind her back they are tied there. "Now nice and easy" a dark familiar voice, It shouldn't be so familiar.

"Let go of her Solomon, she hasn't done anything to you." I yelled at him as he walked through the door.

"Now, now there Hazel don't do anything rational" while pulls out a knife that was pressed to May's side. She whimpered

"I wasn't planning to, would you just let May go."

"And loose my only bargaining chip."

"What do you mean?" I asked discussed

"Well, allow me to explain. I have nothing against Miss May here. I will gladly free her if you will just come with me."

"Why me why can't you just leave me alone"

"Let me see you already know all my secrets thanks to Kyle and plus I can't let him have you now can it. You told me to fight for you."

"Ok, if I go with you here are my terms,"

"Oh you have terms do you." he interrupted me

"Yes I do here is my first."

"I never said you had a say in it did I "he interrupted again "see here are my terms you come with me and I leave Miss May alone"

"But" I was about to say something else when I felt a heavy impact on my face. Then a sharp feeling on my neck and then everything went black.


End file.
